


Nya

by i-eat-the-whole-ass (pleasejustno)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustno/pseuds/i-eat-the-whole-ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i. </p><p>idk man.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nya

**Author's Note:**

> i. 
> 
> idk man.

"Talk dirty to me, Bokuto."

"I've always wanted to try...what was that? Oil-wrestling?"

Kuroo twists his head to glare at him. 

"Oh. You meant like _dirty_ dirty talk," Bokuto laughs in embarrassment as the rhythmic thrusts of his hips slow. 

"Don't slow down, keep going. And, y'know."

Smacking sounds of skin against skin pick up again, Bokuto undulating his front against the curve of Kuroo's back, not quite rough, but there's an underlying ferocity with each punctuating thrust of his hips. "Okay," he says, going quiet as he tries to think of all the dirty talk he's heard in porn. 

The problem is that Kuroo's a difficult one to please. Bokuto's experimented a few times with dirty talk, and Kuroo always ended up telling him to shut the fuck up and just _fuck_. (Bokuto refuses to believe that he is bad at dirty talk. He was good at _everything_. His mom always said so.)

A sudden slap to a fleshy globe of Kuroo's ass makes him jolt in surprise. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Foreplay for the dirty talk..." 

"You sure are an odd one," Kuroo gives a chuckle that breaks off into a moan as Bokuto hits that feel-good spot in him to wipe that teasing look off his face. 

"Shut up, Kuroo," Bokuto snarls into his ear in return and Kuroo makes an odd... _noise_. Almost like a mew, if Bokuto's ears weren't failing him.

When Kuroo speaks again it's in a slur of words, "Oh my god do that, again, _again,_ " and he spreads his legs wider, the tip of his dick brushing against the bed each time Bokuto drives deeper into him. 

"You're so noisy, Kuroo. What do you need in your mouth to shut you up, huh?" Bokuto quietly applauds himself. He's an actor now, with a role to play, and he's playing it good. At least he thinks he is. 

It's easy to churn out cheesy bad porno-worthy lines when he imagines himself and Kuroo in a, well, cheesy bad porno. 

In Bokuto's ideal porno, there would be a camera positioned right in front of Kuroo, on a stable tripod, so it could capture the beauty of Kuroo's face — Bokuto ceases his thrusts for a moment, pulling a rather limp-bodied Kuroo up towards him so he can see Kuroo's face, and yep, there's a fucked-silly expression on it just the way Bokuto had imagined, then he pushes Kuroo back down into the bed with a hand on his nape as he fucks hard — and Kuroo's dick leaking onto the bed, and Bokuto's own hot bod behind, _mm yeah my hot body, check out those rippling abs, shiny with sweat—_

"Bokuto, stop daydreaming!" Kuroo's fucking himself on Bokuto's dick because his thrusts had faltered while he was fantasizing about his own body. 

He feels slightly embarrassed that he got caught up in his own fantasy when reality was just as good, if not better, with Kuroo pushing his ass back against Bokuto's front over and over, but he's feeling more proud over the fact that Kuroo's acting needy. 

"You really love this dick that much huh?" He falls back into his pornstar act by reaching out a hand to tug, not too sharply, on Kuroo's hair, and Kuroo's own hand flies out to grab at his waist, digging nails mercilessly into muscle and Bokuto whines. 

"Everything but the hair, you bastard."

Bokuto blinks back a tear. "Ok, sorry."

The atmosphere fades into verbal silence, then Bokuto breaks it with a sigh. "You're such a cat sometimes, I swear."

"Nya."

A shiver runs up Bokuto's spine. "Woah. That's hot... Do it again!"

"Man, you're so fucking weird," Kuroo laughs, "Nya. Nya nyanyanyanyanyaNYA!!" His voice rises sharply in pitch as Bokuto gets merciless with his rhythm, jabbing without pause against his prostate. The thrusts have grown shallow, sharp and precise, and Kuroo thinks he's ascending into some otherworldly universe of existence. 

"You're getting off on this, wow," he manages to voice out shakily, "Nya." 

The bed creaks pleadingly beneath them, and it isn't long before Kuroo is pleading along with it for Bokuto to _please slow down_ but at the same time he's egging Bokuto on with continuous nya's.

Muscles tensed, hands clenched and his teeth gritted, Kuroo feels himself getting closer to his climax, and judging by how quiet Bokuto's gone, Kuroo knows it isn't much longer till he spills either. 

With a raw, loud, drawn-out _nya_ , Kuroo reaches orgasm and Bokuto's laughing as he, too, hurdles into the clutches of his own orgasm that rattles him from the inside out and leaves him slumped on top of Kuroo, panting into his face.

After some cooling down, Kuroo not-so-subtly pushes Bokuto's head away and wriggles out from under the heavier man. 

"Mm that was perfect," Bokuto beams at him. "Didn't know you had that weird kink, Kuroo."

" _You_ were the one who was into that shit, I only came because you were fucking good at what you did." Rolling Bokuto over, Kuroo inspects the crescent-marks he left on Bokuto's waist and presses soft apologetic kisses to the skin there. 

"I don't know, it was just so hot," Bokuto chuckles, out of embarrassment and also because Kuroo's kisses are ticklish. 

The kisses trail up his side to end at his lips, and Kuroo pecks kiss after kiss upon Bokuto's puckered lips. 

"Maybe it was just hot because it was I, Kuroo Tetsurou, who was making that sound."

"Aw, true. What did I do to deserve someone so amazing?" 

Kuroo smiles at Bokuto who's gazing at him adoringly. "Opposites attract?" 

"That would mean that I'm not amazing?" Bokuto's face falls.

"Oops. Well, spend more time with me and maybe some of my amazingness will rub off on you."

"I spend _all_ of my time with you. It's been years. Surely I'm a little bit amazing by now?"

Kuroo kisses him again. "Ok, yes, you're amazing. Do you want me to list down all the reasons why?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't being serious. It's a never-ending list; I would never be able to finish before we died because everyday you do something new that amazes me. Long story short, you're fucking amazing, and I love you." 

Bokuto grabs a pillow to put over his face because he _knows_ he's blushing right now, but Kuroo pulls it away, laughing.

"This isn't like you to be so shameless, Bokuto."

"This is how I am when I'm in love."

It's Kuroo's turn to grab for the pillow to hide his red face but Bokuto gets to it first and they wrestle about for ownership of it for several minutes until Bokuto tackles Kuroo and squeezes him tight in a hug. 

"We have four pillows on this bed," Bokuto comments solemnly, and they both explode into laughter. 

They're left panting again when the laughter dies down. 

"You're so cheesy, honestly," Kuroo grins at him. 

Bokuto smirks back. "I thought that was deep, actually."

"You do get deep sometimes."

"How deep?"

"Pretty deep."

"And you should know, right...?" Bokuto laughs, his chest rumbling against Kuroo's, and it's a wonderfully pleasant feeling. 

"Why are you so good at dirty talk when we're not having sex?"

Bokuto shrugs. He lets go of Kuroo, and they both lie flat with their backs against the bed, listening to each other's breaths and the sounds of evening activity outside.

"You know what would have made just now more perfect? If we were on vacation on an island right now, and fucking with our chalet window open, that's what," Kuroo muses. 

"Sadly, it's a Monday tomorrow and we have work," Bokuto reminds him. 

"Damn. Well then, to battle the Monday Blues tomorrow..." Kuroo's still slick in between the legs when he wraps them around Bokuto's, "Another round, nya?"

**Author's Note:**

> why can't i write deep, quality 3286363738k worded fics instead of nonsense like this ;A;
> 
> also i should stop with bokuroo smut and give them the fluff they deserve. but guess what? the next bokuroo-centric fic i plan on putting up is kinda smutty too. fuck me honestly
> 
> *spreads my legs* also i am open...
> 
> for fic reqs. if u have something (preferably bokuroo) u'd like me to write (if u think im good enough) hmu....get in between these legs!!!


End file.
